Oh the choices!
by trisarahtopx
Summary: Troy is confused on what to do: date the newest girl of his dreams and ruin everything, or stick to the same rutine and be miserable!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I do not own anything! Just the story! This is my very first story ever, so please, do not be too harsh! Tell me what ya think, and pleaaaaaaase REVIEW:**

-----------------------------------------

It was an early Monday morning, the sun was shining and the birds chirping. Troy was laying in bed thinking about the day that lay ahead of him. He could either keep pretending to be in love with the girl he was with and have a great life, or he could continue his exciting affair with the girl he truley loved, with a few bumps in the road. _When had it ever been this complicated_ he thought. He thought of all his options while getting ready, and by the time he had to put the key into the ignition of his car, he knew what he was going to do.

--2 weeks earlier--

Troy was running through the halls of East High on a Tuesday morning. He was going to be late to homeroom if he didn't move fast, and he didn't want detention. Especially since it was only the second day of school! He barley made it when the bell rang. _Safe!_ he thought to himself while gasping for air from the long run. As he was entering the room, he caught sight of Chad and walked over to him.

"Man, where have you been?", yelled a very angry Chad.

"Sorry, my car wouldn't start", said Troy lamely.

"You were supposed to help me with our calculus homework! Now I'm going to get an F for sure!", Chad yelled even louder than he did before.

"Look, I'm really sorry, just copy mine", Troy said trying to calm him down. He then reached into his backpack and took out his homework which he offered Chad.

"Okay fine, but I'm not forgetting this!", Chad said while snatching the paper out of his hands and began to copy it rather quickly.

Troy then made way to his seat which was a bit farther back than Chad's. When he approached it, he saw a girl sitting in his seat. He never saw her around before so he assumed she was new. He didn't want to be mean, so he just said, "Excuse me, but that's my seat. You can stay if you want, or not.", smiling.

The girl looked up at him with the deepest brown eyes he ever saw and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, you can have it back." She started to get up with her things when Troy stopped her.

"It's okay, just sit there and I'll sit here," pointing to a seat next to her's, "it's fine".

The girl smiled at his politness and sat back down. When Troy setteled into his seat he asked, "So what's your name?"

"Gabriella. Yours?"

"Troy. So I'm assuming your new, aren't you?"

"Yes, sadly", Gabriella said with a frown.

Troy noticed her frown and immeditaly regretted his question. He quickly thought of something else to ask to to change the subject and maybe see her smile. "So, what's your first period class?" he asked.

"Hmm..let me check," she said while pulling out her schedule, "Chemistry with Mr. Clark."

"Oh cool, you have class with me then," Troy said smiling.

"Great, now I'll know someone at least." Gabriella giggled.

"I love that laugh" Troy thought to himself.

"Do you want me to walk you, you know, that way you won't get lost?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't notice his eagerness to spend time with her.

"I'd really like that." she said with a genuine smile that made Troy's heartbeat skip a beat.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the next couple of seconds until Ms. Darbus came crashing into the room.

"Good morning everyone! I have a few announcements to make so please, take your seats!"

Troy wasn't listing to a word Ms. Darbus was saying, all he could focous on was the pretty girl named Gabriella sitting beside him. _I wonder if she has a boy-friend_ he thought to himself. _No Troy, you can't think that way, you just met her!  
Plus, you have a girl-friend, remember?_ Thoughts of his girlfriend filled his mind. He smiled at the thoughts, but each time he'd think of a memory, the sight of those deep brown eyes came into view. _This can not be_ _happening!_ he yelled in his mind. _How can I possibly like her when I haven't even known her for 20 minutes?_

His thoughts were interupted when the bell rang.

He got up out of his seat and looked at Gabriella. "Ready to go?", he asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she said with a big smile that showed her perfectly straight white teeth.

Troy smiled back and walked out of class with Gabriella by his side. He didn't know why, but just having her two feet away from him made his body tingle. _What's wrong with me!_ he thought, but was once again interupted, but this time, by Gabriella.

"Are you okay?", she asked with a concered look on her face.

"What?", he asked with a blank look on his face. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Seems like it.", she giggled.

Troy smiled. "So, do you like East High so far? Or, at least, what you've seen anyway.", he asked.

"I like it so far. The people here are really nice, and totally cute.", she said while hinting at the "cute" part by smirking at him.

Troy didn't know what to say or do but blush. They continued walking down the hall in silence, the whole time stealing glances at one another with goofy smiles. After a few minutes, they finally reached their Chemistry class. Troy then showed Gabriella where the teacher was and introduced her.

"Hey Mr. Clark, this is Gabriella, the new student.", Troy said.

"Ah, your the newest one aren't ya?", Mr. Clark said eyeing Gabriella.

"Yep, I sure am.", Gabriella said with a smile.

"Well welcome to East High! I hope your first day goes well! You can pick where you want to sit since there isn't a seating chart. Here is the work we have been doing, I hope you can catch up.", Mr. Clark said.

"Oh, I'm sure that won't be a problem, chemistry has always been my strong point, Gabriella said proudly.

"Very well then, please take a seat and get ready for class.", he said while smiling.

Gabriella then turned to Troy who was waiting for her to finish her conversation.

"Do you want to sit next to me?", he asked hopefully.

"Hmm, well, I was sort of eyeing that boy over there," she pointed to a boy Troy knew by the name of Blake, "but, since your so cute, I'm going to have to sit next to you.", Gabriella joked while giggling.

Troy smiled hugly like a child that finally got their cake. He then made way to his seat while Gabriella followed.

"I sit here," he pointed to a desk in front of him that was near the back, "so you can sit here", he then pointed at the seat next to him.

"Okay then.", she said while taking her seat.

When they were seated, Troy began talking about how he hoped Mr. Clark wouldn't assign homework since he had basketball practice to get to, Gabriella was about to say something when a tall blonde girl came and sat in front of Troy while kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey baby. Sorry I didn't call you this morning, I was busy getting a much needed manicure.", the blonde said, while looking down at her nails, examining them.

"Oh, it's okay. I was running late this morning anyway.", he said while quickly looking at Gabriella who looked very confused. He then realized, he didn't tell her he had a girlfriend! "Oh, Gabriella, this is Cathy. Cathy, this is Gabriella, she's new here."

"Really? Great, another new girl that dosen't know what's mine.", Cathy said this in a very bitchy way while looking Gabriella up and down and then grabbed Troy's hand, showing her what she meant.

_This is going to be a long day_, Gabriella thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is shorter than the other, sorry. I just wanted to submit a new chapter and I'm writing the rest : Please keep the great reviews comming!**

---------------------

Chapter 2

As soon as class was over, Gabriella stood up quickly and grabbed her things and bolted for the door, trying to get away from Troy and Cathy as fast as she could. She couldn't stand seeing Cathy all over Troy. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, she just met him, and Cathy was his girlfriend after all. She had no reason to feel this way, did she?

When Gabriella made it to the door, she felt someone grab onto her arm. Turning quickly to see who it was, she bumped into the person and fell down on her back.

"Oh damn! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall!", said a very concered and embarassed Troy.

He quickly bent down and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. When Gabriella was up on her feeet again, she brushed off any dirt on her clothes and looked up to meet his very clear blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile when she did.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have turned so quickly.", she said trying to look away from his eyes, but found that she couldn't, they were just so clear, she felt like she was drowning in them.

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have scared you.", he said while looking down at his feet. They stood there for a few seconds until Troy finally realized why he had come up to her in the first place. He looked back up at Gabriella and asked, "would you like to have lunch with me? That is if you want, because if you don't you don't have to."

Gabriella just laughed at his rambling and answered, "Sure, I'd love to have lunch with you, but aren't you having lunch with Cathy? I mean, she is your girlfriend after all.", she said this with a frown.

"She is, but she dosen't stick around for lunch, she likes to go and practice the cheers for the squad, plus, she's been on a diet latley, so she dosen't eat much.", Troy said all this with a smile.

"Well, okay then, lunch it is.", Gabriella said.

They both laughed and began their walk to the cafeteria for lunch. When they were walking, they began to talk on how Gabriella came to East High.

"So, does your mom transfer jobs frequently?", Troy asked, very into their conversation.

"Yes, too much. She promised me that this would be the last time, that way I can finish up school. I really hope she means it this time.", Gabriella said with a hopeful smile.

"Well, I hope so too", Troy said while smiling at her.

Gabriella then wanted to learn more about Troy. She did tell him about herself, so why not ask him?

"So, have you lived here all your life?", she asked.

"Pretty much. I've known everyone here since elementary school.", he said.

"Wow, I wish I had that.", Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Nah, you don't. Everyone knows everything about you, what you do or did, who you dated, who you dumped, pretty much all your business. It's really annoying.", Troy said with a disgusted smile.

"Well, I would think so, but at least you have close friends, right?", she said trying to lighten up the moment.

"Yeah, that's the good part. I've known my best friend Chad since I was in first grade. You'll meet him, he sits with me all the time. You'll like him, and he deffinetly will like you, I know I do.", Troy said this, and then regretted his last statement. He quickly looked at Gabriella and then to the side hoping she didn't catch what he said.

Gabriella heard everything Troy said, but decided not to say anything to embarass him even more, so she simply said, "So, what's for lunch?" when they entered the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. It's not too long, but it is longer than the last update! I want to update every day, so the chapters may not be super long, except for maybe on the weekends! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please, do review:**

--------------------  
**Chapter 3**

After Troy and Gabriella got their lunch, they both made their way to the table Troy and Chad usually occupied, near the windows with a great view of the mountains.

"Wow, this is a really nice view here. The last school I went to didn't even have windows in the cafeteria!", Gabriella said while being very impressed.

"Seriously? That's just torture. I love being able to look out at something while I'm eating, Troy said while looking out the window.

Gabriella just smiled and sat down with Troy and her tray in front of her. They soon began talking about their favorite colors, seasons, and what they thought was better, the Colts or Patriots.

"No way! The Colts are totally better than the Patriots! Have you seen Manning? He's awesome.", yelled Gabriella.

"Please, the Patriots always whip the Colts, with or without Manning!", Troy yelled back while laughing.

"I don't care what you say, the Colts are better.", Gabriella said while eating her food.

Troy didn't say anything next, all he could do was just watch her. He couldn't believe how cool she was. He could never talk to Cathy about football, all she wanted to talk about was how pretty she was, how good they looked together, what color nailpolish she should get, and other pointless things Troy didn't care about, but with Gabriella, it was different. They had a lot in common, she didn't just talk about herself, and she was really cute. This made Troy think, _why am I with Cathy, and not with her? Maybe I should change that..or maybe not yet_ he thought quickly when a sudden thought came into his mind.

The next couple of minutes consisted of Troy and Gabriella eating and staring at each other while smiling, but this didn't last too long when out of no where came a very angry Chad who smacked Troy in the back of the head.

"Dude, where were you! You said to meet me at the gym after class!", Chad yelled.

"Seriously? Man, I totally forgot! I'm sorry, and no need to hit, that hurt!", Troy said while patting the back of his head.

"Sorry, but seriously, what's been wrong with you? First the homework, now this? Are you okay?", Chad said in a concered voice while eyeing Troy for any sign of a lie.

"Nothings wrong, I've just been distracted.", Troy said and then looked to Gabriella. "Chad, this is Gabriella, she's new here. Gabriella, this is Chad, my very abusive best friend."

"Hey", Chad said very politley to Gabriella. "I see your what's been keeping Troy distracted", he said while laughing.

Troy immediatly looked at Chad and mouthed, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU while turning as red as a tomatoe.

"I'm only kidding", Chad said while patting Troy on the back. "So Gabriella, where are you from? What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

The next few minutes were of Chad and Gabriella getting to know each other while Troy just sat there and smiled at the two. _Good, Chad likes her! I'm so glad, he never liked Cathy, but then again, no one really does_, he thought to himself.

After about 10 minutes, Chad and Gabriella looked at Troy who looked very deep in thought.

"He's been doing that a lot today, staring out into space", Gabriella whispered to Chad.

"It's weird, he never does, he must really have something on his mind", Chad said, and then a thought came to his mind, something must be up.

"Should we say something? I mean, he looks really into his thoughts.", Gabriella said unsure.

"Yeah, we should. Hey Troy!", Chad yelled while waving his hand in front of Troy's face. "Dude, what's on your mind? You've been staring into space for a while now", Chad finished.

Troy then snapped his head in Chad's direction and answered, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just have been doing a lot of thinking latley."

"We can see that", Chad said while laughing.

The bell then rang singlaling that lunch was indeed over. The trio then got up, threw their trash away and then made way for the door.

"Hey, I've got to go, I can't be late for Algebra again, Mr. Simpson will ring my neck! See you guys later!", waved Chad and then he ran off to the nearest staircase.

"He's really cool. I can see why you two are best friends.", Gabriella said while looking in the direction Chad had run off in.

"Yeah, he is.", Troy said while smiling. "So, where do you go next? I don't want you to be late."

Gabriella smiled at how much of a gentlemen he was and said, "Art in room 105."

"Oh, that's not too far from here. Want me to walk you?", he asked.

"Of course!", Gabriella said with enthusiasm.

Troy then walked Gabriella to her class like he asked. When they finally reached her class, Troy decided to ask her a question that had been bothering him the whole time they were at lunch.

"Gabriella, would you like to..."

---------

**Cliffy, got to love 'em :p Don't hate me, I will update soon! REVIEW please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I wanted to make this a longer chapter than the others! Here it is :) Please review!**

--------------------  
**Chapter 4**

As soon as Gabriella heard these words, her breath got caught in her throat. _Is he asking me out? I really hope so! But wait, he can't, he has a girlfriend! Oh, screw her! _Gabriella thought all of this while Troy was asking her, not even noticing he was done.

"Um, Gabriella? Did you hear a word I just said?", asked Troy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, can you please ask again? My mind is running a mile a minute!", Gabriella laughed.

"Okay, I was going to ask if you'd like to come to my house after school. You know, hang out, get to know each other better.", Troy said while smiling.

"I'd love to!", Gabriella said with excitment.

"Great, meet me at my locker, it's 150 by the gym, and I'll drive you there.", he responded while smiling.

"Okay, sounds great!", Gabriella replied.

"Okay, well I better get to class, but I will see ya after school!", Troy said while walking down the hall.

Gabriella just smiled as she entered her art room, not even thinking of the work, but of what could possibly happen when she got to Troy's house.

Troy himself wasn't doing any better. He couldn't take his mind off of what could possibly happen when Gabriella was at his house. He wasn't planning on doing anything out of the ordinary, just talk, bond, and get to know her much better, but he wasn't so sure he could contain himself around her. Being with Gabriella made him want to do things her never thought possible, and it sounded so crazy, he just met her! He also didn't want to do anything that would be considered cheating, he wasn't that type of guy, even if it was Cathy, she didn't deserve that, but he still wasn't so sure of himself.

The next hour in a half seemed to drag on and it was annoying the hell out of both Troy and Gabriella. When the bell did finally ring, Gabriella zipped out of the class with a cause, she couldn't wait to see Troy again, and go to his house!

When she finally found Troy's locker, he was there, leaning against it, obviously waiting her her arrival.

"Hey, sorry if I made you wait, I couldn't find the gym.", Gabriella said to Troy while laughing.

"Oh, it's okay, I haven't been here too long, so it's all good", Troy replied back with a smile. "So, are you ready to go?", he asked.

"I sure am", Gabriella said.

"Okay then, let's go.", Troy said, and with that, they made way for Troy's car that was parked outside in the parking lot.

"Wait, isn't this the teacher's side of the lot?", Gabriella said while looking at Troy while having confusion written all over her face.

"That it is, but it's closer to the school, so I park here instead. I haven't gotten caught yet, so I keep doing it.", Troy said with a devious smile.

"You're so bad!", Gabriella said, with her most flirty voice.

Troy just smiled at her and lead her to his car.

"This is your car?", she said with amazement, while looking at a 1975 black Mustang.

"Yep, it was my dad's but he gave it to me and I fixed it up. Pretty cool huh?", Troy said while looking at his car.

"Cool? It's amazing! I haven't seen one in this great of a condition since my grandpa's, and that's saying something, Gabriella said while feeling the paint job.

Troy just stood there and watched her look at the car and every detail of it. He couldn't believe how amazing she was! First they talked about football, now his car! This was unbelieve-able! How could such a hot girl like the same things he did? Cathy never would talk about his car, she would think it was old and that he needed something newer, but Gabriella, she was in love with it, and his hard work. She was amazing in every way.

"So, do you want to hop in, you know, that way we can get to my house?", Troy asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course!", Gabriella said while Troy opened her door. As soon as she got in, he closed it and made way for his side.

The ride to Troy's house was a nice one, filled with conversation about what music they liked while they argued with which radio station they should listen to. Gabriella won, soley on the fact that Troy thought she was so cute when she argued.

When they finally reached Troy's drive-way, Gabriella stumbled out of the car filled with laughter from the story Troy had just told her about.

"He really did that?", she asked while holding her now aching stomach.

"Sure did. He was the laughing stock of East High for about 2 months. Even now people still bring it up every once in a while. I don't think he's ever going to live it down.", Troy said while thinking about the time Chad had to go to school dressed like a girl for the whole day.

He then made way to his house, while grabbing Gabriella's hand to lead her. As soon as their hands connected, electricity seemed to bolt through them both. Gabriella just smiled, never having such a great feeling before and not wanting it to end.

As soon as they made it inside Troy's house, he let go of Gabriella's hand while she wandered around the house.

"Amazing car, amazing house. Who would of thought?", Gabriella joked.

"Well, I'm glad you see it that way, Cathy thinks the house isn't big enough.", he replied.

"Well, she's wrong, and not just about that.", she said and then turned around to head into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I can whip you up something if you'd like.", Troy offered like a good host.

"Hmm..let's see here,",she said while looking around the kitchen until she spotted something that caught her eye. "Ah ha! Perfect!"

Troy looked at what she had in her hands and asked, "Cookie mix? Why that?".

"I've been craving cookies all day, and baking them would be thee best! Home-made are so much better!", she squaled.

"Okay, you're the boss.", Troy smiled while helping her find the right bowls and mixers to use.

While they were making the perfect shapes for the cookies, Gabriella and Troy began to agrue on who had the best shapped cookies.

"Nope, this one is, look at it! It's perfect!", Gabriella said while holding up a cookie.

"Wrong! This one is since I made it!", Troy argued.

"Well, it would be, if it wasn't smooshed!", Gabriella said and then quickly hit the cookie to make it flat.

"Oh no you didn't!", Troy said and then smashed Gabriella's cookie back.

Gabriella then looked at him with big eyes and then grabbed a piece of cookie and threw it at Troy. Troy was not going to stand for this and began chasing Gabriella all around the kitchen.

Gabriella was a fast runner, so she made way for the living room. Troy knew she would turn around the corner of the couch, so he quickly made his way to the other side. Just as he thought, she did, and so he caught her by the waist, lifted her up, and swung her around.

"I am the champion! WOOO!", Troy yelled.

All Gabriella could do was laugh at how goofy he was and how good it felt to be in his arms, but the moment didn't last long, Troy then bumped into the couch and the both of them fell on top of it, with Troy on top of Gabriella. They looked up at each other and looked into each other's eyes. Gabriella could see all the adoration for her in his eyes and then she lifted her head up while Troy began moving his head closer..

---------

**Another cliffy : Wonder what could possibly happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy:)

* * *

****Chapter 5**

When their lips finally meet, it was the best feeling they had ever had. Troy had never felt this when he kissed Cathy, and Gabriella sure didn't feel this when she had kissed other boys. It felt like a rush mixed with having the feeling of butterfiles in your stomach, and something else was there too, something neither of them knew quite exactly what it was, but it was there.

Gabriella was the one that broke the kiss, remembering that Troy had a girlfriend, and that this was wrong, so wrong, but it felt so right at the same time that she had a hard time letting Troy go and getting up off the couch.

"Umm..", was all Gabriella said while touching her lips with her fingers and looking at Troy.

"Yeah, um, how about those cookies?", Troy said lamley and headed toward the kitchen leaving a very confused Gabriella in the living room.

_How could I of made out with her!? I have a girlfriend! If Cathy finds out about this, I am so very dead! Not to mention my parents will kill me! But, on the bright side, that kiss was beyond amazing! I've never felt such a thing before! This just adds another reason why I want to be with her, _Troy thought while leaning his head against the door of the refrigorator.

Gabriella was doing some of her own thinking as well, _he has a girlfriend Gabby! You crossed the line! You'll be lucky if you stay friends with him, and even luckier if Cathy dosen't murder you! Maybe I should just leave? Yeah, that's the best thing, just leave and hopefully he and I will forget about this whole thing!_

Gabriella then picked up her things and started to head out for the door just when Troy was walking back into the living room.

"Why are you leaving?", Troy asked sounding confused.

"Why do you think? We just kissed while you have a girlfriend. This is bad, I'm just going to leave and we can forget all about this.", she said and then made way for the door.

Troy then ran up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her so she faced him.

"I don't want you to go, and I really don't want to forget about that kiss.", Troy said while stroking her cheek with his free hand.

"But you have Cathy, and what we did was wrong.", Gabriella said while trying to keep her composure but was finding it difficult to with Troy's body so close to her and having his hand on her face.

"That may be, but I want you, not her.", Troy said while kissing her on the lips.

Gabriella didn't know what to do, her body told her to keep going, but her mind told her to stop him and push him away. She didn't have to decide because just when the kiss was starting to heat up, Troy's cell phone began to ring.

Troy then pulled away and looked to see who it was, Cathy.

* * *

**Wonder what's going to happen! lol Please REVIEW :)**


End file.
